


4:38 AM

by distortocke



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i can’t do tags, lowkey implied sarah x jessica but shhh, my girl cant catch a break, this is kinda short i apologize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distortocke/pseuds/distortocke
Summary: short little thing of jessica’s experiences in the hotel, since we never get enough of that honestly
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	4:38 AM

she wakes up in a cold sweat.  
again.  
just like last night.  
in the same damn hotel room.

it all comes rushing back.  
her nightmare, not the reason she’s in the hotel, because the latter would have been much more helpful.  
the nightmares don’t even provide information about how she got here. just the same damn things all the time. always flashes of memories from her childhood, but instead of the childlike happiness that should go along with them, it’s just dread and hopelessness and darkness and  
and  
and. 

and always the feeling of being watched. always. 

“i suppose it’s nice to have a constant right now, even if it is that.” 

she finally gets her body to stop shaking enough to swing her legs over the bed, to face her unknown hotel room yet again. it feels so empty.

ha, kind of like her memories right now.

that wasn’t funny. but hey, she needs something to laugh about right now.

finally her eyes focus long enough to look at the cheap digital clock on the bedside table.  
4:38 am.  
probably too early to go and wake jay up in the hotel room next to her, huh?  
(even if she did feel like bothering him she didn’t want a camera pointed in her face this early.) 

she decides to get up and get ready for the day, even though it’s not like she’s gonna have a “”day””. she’ll probably just try and find a single other person in this hotel, except for jay, for the third day in a row.

as she approaches the bathroom mirror, she throws her hair into a ponytail. 

wait.  
why does this feel important?  
it’s just a po-  
ponytail? 

she remembers someone. someone who always used to make fun of her for calling them ponytails. not because they were mean, but just because- 

[ “jess we literally grew up in the same state, same town- how do you call them ponytails?? every one calls them pigtails around here,” she laughs as she pushes her almost black hair out of her face to smile at jessica. ]

they had been important.  
she missed her.  
who? 

oh god, the feelings back.  
“no. please. i just wanna remember this one. please.” 

..

what was she thinking about again?  
she had been thinking about something right? 

whatever, wouldn’t be the first time she had lost her train of thought. probably had just been rambling in her own head about how she really needed to make sure she asked the staff for another bar of soap.

**Author's Note:**

> jessica appreciation? yessir  
> also yes a bar of soap. a damn bar of soap


End file.
